Gold
Gold Gold is a superior element.It requires Light,Metal and 300 diamonds.It all costs 1600 diamonds.Gold is an upgraded version of Metal element.Gold is powerful both at long and short range, but being a slow element,its projectiles are easy to dodge. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : High Speed : Very Slow Spells Gold Bar User shoots a gold bar that will knock away the opponent,lock their multi projectile spells,and do high damage. -->The user claps their hands and then releases a gold bar.The gold bar can slide onto the floor and will only explode if it hits an inclined plane or a wall, similar to Great Fire Blast.The blast deals 125 ~ 275 damage and knocks the opponent at 15 studs approximately then will release small gold bits in 4 directions.It has an 2-stud explosion and can stun hit opponents for 4 seconds, as well as 75 damage.This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana *Note : 'To accurately hit the opponent, use Rainbow Shockwave or Wind Ascend to fly away and shoot the projectile while in the air. '*Tip : '''Quick dodging can prevent this spell from hitting you. '''Shiny Bits Rains down multiple gold bits in a clicked area, knocking down players and dealing low damage per bit. -->Several large gold bits fall down on the opponent at a clicked area, dealing 18 ~ 26 damage per bit.13 bits falls, dealing 234 ~ 338 damage.It is a close range spell with a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 510 mana '' '''Molten Gold' Shoot several beams of molten gold that leaves a molten patch that will trap a player in it,dealing high damage. -->The user shoots multiple gold beams that is capable of leaving a small patch that will entrap the hit opponent for a while.Charging increases damage but not the beam amount(which is 8).20 ~ 60 damage per beam.160 ~ 480 damage is dealt if all are shot.This Multi-Beam spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 650 mana Shining Body The user turns them self to gold, turning projectiles to gold and using them to shield the caster for 6 seconds.Stun, burn damage, and freeze is reflected back at the opponent. -->3 gold rings spin around the caster, giving them a strenghty power that will turn any projectiles' explosion to gold medieval shield that has a rectangle glass on the user's eyes for them to see better when attacking, especially in first person.Each projectile shot at the caster is a 6-second shield and stacks when increased.Stun and burn damage is reflected to the opponent.Meaning, spells with stun damage is not inflicted to the caster but it is inflicted to the opponent.Same with burn damage and freezing, but no damage is inflicted(except for burn).The buffs last for 30 seconds and this transformation spell has a 40 second cooldown. *''Consumes 500 mana and costs 795 shards'' *Tip : '''Don't shoot anything at the caster.This transformation spell is considered to be "The Most Overpowered and Cancerous Transformation Spell" for now. '''Golden Paralization All nearby users turn to gold as they are terrorized by the caster's shrieks.Their gold shell will melt and then turn to a hot puddle, dealing high amounts of damage over time. -->The user shrieks at 25 studs away from him/her.Any opponent who got trapped within the shrieks are stunned.When the deafening waves fade, everyone affected will turn to gold.The gold will melt, trapping the affected opponent in a boiling puddle that deals 30 ~ 90 damage for 5 seconds, 450 damage is dealt.Once the puddle disappears, a small yellow bolt, not visible to any player, will strike the opponents, dealing 50 damage, with a total of 200 ~ 500 damage.This ultimate has a 1 minute and 25 second cooldown.